1. Field of the Disclosure
The present application relates generally to an imaging device and more particularly to an exit path assembly for an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the imaging process used in imaging devices such as printers, copiers, and automatic document feed scanners, a series of rollers and/or belts advance media from a media storage location along a media path through an image transfer section or scanning section of the device. Image transfer may be achieved through the use of a photosensitive member such as a photosensitive drum or belt, a thermal inkjet device, a piezo-electric inkjet device, dye sublimation or any other image forming technology. The media is then advanced through an exit path to an output location for collecting the media.
The exit path may include one or more exit nips. For example, some devices include a pair of exit nips formed by three exit rollers. In operation, the top and bottom rollers rotate in the same direction while the middle roller rotates in the opposite direction. Accordingly, when the top nip rotates inward, the bottom nip rotates outward and vice versa. A first exit nip may be used to partially exit and then reenter a media sheet into the imaging device. Upon reentry, the media sheet is advanced through a duplex path in order to permit image transfer or scanning of a reverse side of the media sheet. This is known as a “peek-a-boo” duplex operation. A second exit nip may be used to deliver finished media to the output location.
The three exit rollers may share a common drive linkage. In this configuration, while a media sheet is partially exiting the imaging device during a peek-a-boo duplex operation, the second exit nip rotates inward. A problem may arise in some instances if one or more media sheets from the output location are unintentionally reintroduced into the imaging device by the inward rotation of the second exit nip. This can result in a media jam. Accordingly, it will be appreciated by those skilled in the art that a system and method for preventing the unintended reintroduction of media sheets into the imaging device from the output location is desired.